Haven
by amberthorne
Summary: The sacred jewel is protected by the most pure but what if the protector have seen a fair share of betrayal after betrayal, would it affect the jewel. Beaten and betrayed the shikon miko must search a place to find who she is in order for her to fulfill her destiny. An anchor, a net and a haven is found in the unlikely place that is she is willing to trust and face her destiny.


**RE: Name of the original characters of the anime/manga of Inuyasha is solely owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm  
just playing in her sandbox and having fun =)**

 **PROLOGUE**

Pain shot through her heart like a sharp tipped lance. With every labored breath she took felt like another cut, another source of pain, and another reason for  
her to stop and admit that it was all over. But somewhere inside her… a miniscule part of her dared not stop, hoping that all will be well. Holding on to this thought, she forced herself to run faster if not straighter to her goal, to her perceived sanctuary. "Mamma?" a small voice croaked with despair.

Cerulean orbs looked down on the young kit—her son-tucked in her arms. Rusty fur matted with blood and leaves and his tiny body adorned with deep scratches and wounds. "Oh I'm sorry kiddo, I'm really sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed down on her son's broken body. Guilt was eating her up. She berated herself for being too damn gullible and blind to what was happening around her.

Her self-imposed emotional torture of what and what ifs were momentarily stopped when small furry hand touched her fevered cheek. "Mamma, it's not your fault." Such absolutions from this tiny creature serve as a balm that sooth her pain and guilt, but it does not help lessen the despair that is clawing up her throat with vengeance.

This was her last effort to keep herself, her son, and the jewel safe from the forces that is gaining on her. The only way to protect the things she holds dear was to go the one place that nobody expects her to go. Call it crazy, but that is only option she has left, not with the lies that Inuyasha was spouting about her to their friends.

A loud crash reverberated within the forest. Shit, she cursed, He is gaining on her pretty fast. Panicking, Kagome eyed the forest around her. She is slowly losing her hold on her concentration and is now starting to slip through a daze due to blood loss and fatigue. A dangerous combination if ever there was one. She shook her head to fight off the drowsiness that is starting to encroach in her system, now is not the time to give up… must think of way to get out of here and fast.

She already lost her bow and arrow from her desperate run through the forest, her reiki is at the all-time low after using it a fortnight ago. Her body is nearing its limit, and a blood- crazed hanyou is hot on her heels. Things don't look up for Kagome. She took a moment to stop to survey her immediate surroundings. Forcing herself to calm down and gulped down the bile that is coating her mouth, and took a deep breath. Wincing from the pain from the wounds on her left side, she hurriedly scanned the area to her left and saw that the vegetation were not dense meaning it could probably lead her away from the forest and right smack on an open field which would be a disadvantage since she will be out in the open and easy for an attack. She gave a cursory glance to her immediate right and saw that it was a made up of large trees and rocks and roots littered the forest floor, definitely not that way, especially with her penchant for accident prone individual coupled with her current situation, it is definitely not the best option for her survival. Without hesitation, she veered off to her left and run, never stopping, never slowing down.

When she run passed the edge of the forest, it took her a few second to realize that her observation was wrong. The opening did not lead her to an open field, instead it throw her out on an open ledge of a ten foot cliff above a frothing rumbling river. Skidding to halt, Kagome, survey the long ledge of the cliff for another way but was disappointed to notice that there is no other route for her escape, not unless she would run back inside the forest or—CRASH – whatever she decide to do, Kagome knew that she has to decide now. Another crash could be heard not a few miles from where she stood echoed off in the forest, making it more obvious for her to decide now. With that in mind, Kagome ripped off a part of her long sleeve and hurriedly tied it around her body and over on her one good shoulder, creating a sling for her son. Making sure that her son is placed in front of her chest and held secure by the sling like a baby, Kagome slowly backed away from the ledge for a few paces, took a deep breath, and started running back towards the edge of the cliff. With a conscious effort, she hurriedly sent half of her remaining reiki towards her feet to help her for the upcoming jump. Muscles coiled in preparation as she reached the edge, and with great effort her muscled released all the tension as she launched herself off the edge and was now airborn.

She knew that her decision was pretty stupid—suicidal even but it is better to surrender to cold water below than to be hunted down by what was following her from behind. With the last effort in insuring her and her son's survival, she slowly used the remaining reiki in forming a barrier around her and her son, allowing both of them a way to breath under the tumbling water below and protecting them from whatever youkai nesting in the water and on the nearby banks of the river. With this last effort, Kagome closed her eyes. She felt drained, tired, and defeated. Free but defeated.

Two bodies plummeted down to earth and was embraced by cold frothing embrace of the cold river below and was carried swiftly down to the valley, carried to safety and a long road to recovery.

 **AN: so what do you think? Accepting constructive criticism from you lot. Ciao!**


End file.
